


of valentines and roommates and wenhan’s pain

by seungyounbelievable (sysupportgroup)



Series: of university, texting and wenhan's constant suffering [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, texting fic, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/seungyounbelievable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein valentines day turns out great for yibo and seungyeon and not so well for everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of valentines and roommates and wenhan’s pain

**Author's Note:**

> find me at u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com, @chahakyeoff on twitter and @u_n_i_fics on ask.fm <3

**Friday, February 13th**

_[10.34am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

he’s perfect

 

_[10.38am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

who?

 

_[10.38am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

idk his name but he has rlly blond hair + he’s rlly pretty

HE LEFT

NO

NONONONONO

can i chase him and tell him that he’s pretty

or no

 

_[10.39am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

…aren’t you working?

 

_[10.40am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

how do u think i saw him hyung -_-

help me find him again!!!

 

_[10.40am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

no

 

_[10.41am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

but i’ve done so much for u hyung :(

 

_[10.42am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

no

 

_[10.42am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

why r u so mean hyuuuuuung

i’ll never hide u from your 'admirers' again…

 

_[10.45am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

…

you’re the worst roommate ever

fine

 

_[10.45am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

best hyung ever!!!!! XD

 

_[10.48am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

shouldn’t you be actually working right now?

waiting tables? taking orders? not eating the chocolate syrup?

not blackmailing me…?

 

_[10.49am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

i am tho

and it’s not gross hyung i use a spoon…

 

_[10.50am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

…remind me to never order anything from you with chocolate in it

but srsly, how can you be texting me when you’re working?

 

_[10.50am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

:((((( it’s not that bad hyung

maybe it's bc i'm younger

iotbnvw

vnu

wreqwpfvme

 

_[11.20am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

…what did you do

seungyeon

seungyeon

seungyeon

i’m going to call you

 

_[11.20am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

geez hyung, i’m meant to be working stop texting me!

 

_[11.20am]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

…your manager scolded you, didn’t he

 

_[11.28am]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

i’ll c you back at the room hyung!

remember your promise XD

 

—

_[5.57pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

HYUNG

COME 2 DANCE STUDIO

NOW

 

_[6.04pm]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

but sungjoo’s here

what

 

_[6.04pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

KICK HIM OUT

I C HIM

THE RLLY PRETTY BLOND BOY

FROM THIS MORNING

 

_[6.04pm]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

sungjoo and i are busy

can’t you stalk him for a bit

text me later

 

_[6.04pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

NO HYUNG

REMEMBER THE BLACKMAIL

I’LL GIVE THEM ALL YOUR NUMBER

ON FLYERS

 

_[6.05pm]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

NO

WORST ROOMMATE EVER

I’LL BE THERE IN 15

 

_[6.05pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

5

HURRY

 

—

 

_[6.08pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

wenhan kicked me out ((´д｀))

 

_[6.12pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

sorry, i was practising. why’d he kick you out ge?

 

_[6.12pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

not sure… one minute we were watching a martial arts movie the next he got angry at his phone and told me to go back (╥_╥)

something to do with his roommate?

i should really meet him one of these days but apparently he’s always out ‘doing stupid things'

but now i have no one to watch the last part of the movie with ╥﹏╥

 

_[6.13pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

what about xuan ge?

he’s your boyfriend for a reason…

 

_[6.13pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

he’s in a lecture right now (▰˘︹˘▰)

 

_[6.14pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

fine, i’ll wrap up practice now and watch it with you

but i want to shower first

 

_[6.14pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

（*＾3＾）/～♡

 

_[6.15pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

ew, save it for your boyfriend ge

give me five minutes

 

_[6.15pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

love is awesome! (>^_^)><(^o^<)

you wouldn’t know hehe

actually when’s the last time you had a date yibo-ah?

 

_[6.16pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

does it matter ge?

 

_[6.16pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

valentines day is tomorrow!

you should have someone to share it with~

btw sorry for kicking you out of the room tomorrow (´Д` )

 

_[6.17pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

i appreciate it ge but i’m spending valentines practising. there’s a showcase coming up and auditions are in two weeks

and it’s okay, i don’t need to see you and xuan ge getting too close for my comfort…

please don’t use my bed though

 

_[6.18pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

ah sorry about that ╥﹏╥

it won’t happen again

but yibo-ah you need to stop spending so much time in the studio!

expand your horizons ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 

_[6.18pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

ge, i appreciate it but i don’t need you to find me a date

 

—

 

_[6.40pm]_

ge, the door’s not opening.

why is it not opening.

i’m standing in the hallway in my towel and the door’s not opening.

sungjoo ge

 

_[6.40pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

the door won’t open until you let me set you up w a valentines date（‐＾▽＾‐）

 

_[6.41pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

ge.

open the door.

OPEN THE DOOR.

 

_[6.41pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

the door isn’t going to open until you say yes （‐＾▽＾‐）

 

_[6.42]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

i’m not going to watch the movie with you

 

_[6.42]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

(∩︵∩) awww

i’ll just watch it later with yixuan (/^▽^)/

 

_[6.45pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

fine i’ll let you find me a date now please let me in. people are staring and it’s embarrassing.

 

_[6.59pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

haha that wasn’t so hard right yibo-ah?

awww don’t ignore me (个_个)

i’m right across from you, you know?

you didn’t have to silence your phone ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

oh well at least yixuan’s out of class now ♡＾▽＾♡

 

—

_[6.14pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

he left!!! why r you so slow??????

 

_[6.16pm]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

i can’t teleport…

 

_[6.16pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

hyung i think ur getting old

ACTUALLY YOU KNOW WHAT HYUNG YOU’RE NOT OLD PLEASE DON’T HIT ME U LOOK V SCARY AND U CAN STOP RUNNING HERE NOW PLS

 

_[6.17pm]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

i didn’t get to finish the movie

you’re lucky i’m too nice to hit you…

ugh i’m tired now -_-

 

_[6.17pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

best hyung ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

wait how did u see me

i’m hidden…

also u look funny hunched over

 

_[6.18pm]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

you’re standing behind a pillar

that’s not hidden

well whose fault is that

 

_[6.18pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

WAIT THEN DO U THINK HE SAW ME

DOS HE THINK I’M A CREEPER

WHAT DO I DO

HE’S A DANCER HYUNG A DANCER

 

_[6.18pm]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

*does

we can see if anyone on campus knows who he is?

we can try yikyak

 

_[6.19pm]_

to: wenhan-hyung

from: seungyeon

ur a genius!!!!

lets use ur phone

 

_[6.19pm]_

from: wenhan-hyung

to: seungyeon

yeah okay okay okay i don’t need a hug

STOP RUNNING AT MEdgjhkjl

 

> _does anyone know of a pretty blond boy who dances on campus?_
> 
>          -> oooh if i see anyone like that i’d snap him up for myself ;)
> 
>          -> sorry but nah unless kim seokjin changed his hair colour and learnt how to coordinate himself overnight lol
> 
>          -> maybe, depends why you want to know though…
> 
>          -> my friend saw him in unicafé this morning and thought he was really cute. do you know him?
> 
>          -> if it’s the same guy, he’s my roommate! and he’s free!! tomorrow on valentines!!!
> 
>          -> uh my friend wants to know if he would he be okay for a date?
> 
>          -> yes!!! outside the law library at 6?
> 
>          -> yeah sure that’s cool, thanks man
> 
>          -> my pleasure (-^〇^-)
> 
> _2hrs ago                                                                 10 replies_

 

_[8.23pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

i got you a date (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

[ _8.23pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

oh

 

[ _8.23pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

6pm on valentines outside of the law library

wear that really nice pair of jeans!!!

 

_[8.24pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

…valentines is tomorrow

i wanted to practice tomorrow.

 

_[8.24pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

you made a promise though ╥﹏╥

 

_[8.45pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

and if this goes badly you promise to never try and blackmail me or set me up ever again?

 

_[8.46pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

yes~~~

 

_[8.48pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

fine. how did you even set this up though? is he one of your friends?

 

_[8.55pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

…

uh it’s like a blind date!

you’ll have loads of fun!

they think you’re cute!

 

_[8.55pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

…okay ge, sure. i’ve got to keep practicing so i might come in later tonight.

 

_[8.56pm]_

to: yibo-ah

from: sungjoo

sure~ i’ll get yixuan to come over and finish watching the movie with me then (*^▽^*)

 

_[9.08pm]_

from: yibo-ah

to: sungjoo

say hi to xuan ge from me.

 

—

 

_[8.56pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

do you want to watch a movie with me ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

 

_[8.56pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

Yeah sure, just give me a couple of minutes to walk over :-)

 

_[8.57pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

…please stop with the noses on your smileys (‘A`)

 

_[8.58pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

Why? :-) :-) :-)

Is Yibo watching with us?

 

_[9.00pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

it’s weird… (¬_¬)

no, he’s off practicing again

i worry about him (￣◇￣;)

 

_[9.00pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

I’m sure he’ll be fine

He’s practicing for the showcase right?

 

_[9.02pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

yeah but still it’s not good for him to be out so late…

but he might be coming back even later tomorrow <(￣︶￣)>

 

_[9.04]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

Isn’t that a bad thing?

 

_[9.07pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

no, i got him a date!!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

 

_[9.10pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

With who?

 

_[9.10pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

this guy whose friend posted a thing for him on yikyak because his friend had a crush on yibo when he saw him this morning

 

_[9.11pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

…

 

_[9.11pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

…(；☉_☉)

YIXUAN

WHAT IF HE GETS MUGGED

OR MURDERED

∑(;°Д°)

 

_[9.12pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

Well it does sound a bit weird…

 

_[9.12pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

YIBO’S VERY PRETTY

EVEN THE POST SAID SO

WHAT IF THEY WANT TO SELL HIM

ヽ(′Д、`*)ﾉ ヽ(′Д、`*)ﾉヽ(′Д、`*)ﾉ

 

_[9.13pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

Calm down!

It’ll be okay i’ll be there in a few minutes

Don’t worry just wait for me and calm down

 

_[9.15pm]_

Dammit, sorry ‘joo work just called and i’ve got to cover someone’s night shift

:-(

Movie tomorrow okay? we’ll have a proper valentines celebration :-D

 

_[9.15pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

ლ(´﹏`ლ)

 

_[9.15pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

Don’t worry Yibo will be fire

*Fine

We’ll even walk him to wherever they’re meeting and make sure he’s safe okay

But he can take care of himself :-)

 

_[9.16pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

hmmmmm (~_~;)

okay

don’t work too hard ( ^_^)／

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday, February 14th**

_[5.45pm]_

from: sungjoo ge

to: yibo

WHERE ARE YOU

ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ

YIBO

YIBO-AH

ANSWER ME

 

_[5.47pm]_

to: sungjoo ge

from: yibo

ge what is it?

 

_[5.48pm]_

from: sungjoo ge

to: yibo

WHERE ARE YOU

 

_[5.50pm]_

to: sungjoo ge

from: yibo

walking towards the law library.

 

_[5.50pm]_

from: sungjoo ge

to: yibo

WHY ARE YOU NOT IN OUR ROOM

YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME BACK AFTER PRACTICE

 

_[5.51pm]_

to: sungjoo ge

from: yibo

practice ran overtime. i’m going there straightaway so i’m not late.

 

_[5.51pm]_

from: sungjoo ge

to: yibo

NO

i mean, you should come back to the room and change

you’re probably still sweaty from practice

 

_[5.54pm]_

to: sungjoo ge

from: yibo

thanks ge but i brought clothes just in case this happened

and i showered at the gym

ge, my phone’s running out of battery. i need to turn it off now, okay?

i think i see him.

 

_[5.54pm]_

from: sungjoo ge

to: yibo

((유∀유|||))

 

—

 

_[5.54pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

baby i love you but can we change our plans tonight ( ᵒ̴̶̷᷄ д ᵒ̴̶̷᷅ )

we need to follow yibo

i don’t trust his date… (¬_¬)

 

_[5.55pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

That you set him up with?

But i have chocolate with me and valentines things :-(

You know i love Yibo too but don’t you think that’s going a bit too far?

 

_[5.55pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

i’m sorry 。゜(｀Д´)゜。

i’ll make it up to you i promise!

just meet me around the back of the law library

where the really thick bushes are

we can hide behind there ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

 

_[5.56pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

…Promise you’ll make it up to me?

 

_[5.57pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

yes

_photo attached_

_[5.57pm]_

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

You know i can’t resist your puppy-dog face :-(

Fine but i expect cuddles later

 

_[5.57pm]_

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

o((*^▽^*))o

 

—

 

_[5.46pm]_

from: kiyomi seungyeon

to: wenhan

ok so u know the plan?

 

_[5.46pm]_

to: kiyomi seungyeon

from: wenhan

yes i know the plan

if the guy who comes is a total creepo and not your blond dancing prince

then i come out of the bushes and give you an excuse to get away -_-

 

_[5.51pm]_

from: kiyomi seungyeon

to: wenhan

yes!!!

what time is it now???

 

_[5.51pm]_

to: kiyomi seungyeon

from: wenhan-hyung

you have a phone…

it’s 5.50

i still think we came too early

my thighs are hurting from crouching here

why the bushes again?

 

_[5.52pm]_

from: kiyomi seungyeon

to: wenhan

do u want to hide under the bench then hyung?

there’s probably dried gum there…

 

_[5.53pm]_

to: kiyomi seungyeon

from: wenhan

ew NO

bushes are fine

 

_[5.53pm]_

from: kiyomi seungyeon

to: wenhan-hyung

I THINK I SEE HIM

OH MY GOD IT’S HIM

DO I LOOK HOT

WAIT NO I ALWAYS LOOK HOT

DO I LOOK MORE THAN HOT

 

 

_[5.54pm]_

to: kiyomi seungyeon

from: wenhan

you need to chill

so can i go

 

_[5.54pm]_

from: kiyomi seungyeon

to: wenhan

NO STAY

 

_[6.03pm]_

to: kiyomi seungyeon

from: wenhan

you know, he vaguely resembles sungjoo’s roommate

wouldn’t it be funny if he was haha

 

_[6.05pm]_

…seungyeon

i can hear people coming up behind me

seungyeon

seungyeon

SEUNGYEON STOP FLIRTING

THERE ARE PEOPLE BEHIND ME WHO ARE NOT MOVING

MY THIGHS HURT

ONE OF THEM JUST CALLED YOU A WEASEL

DID YOU JUST TURN OFF YOUR PHONE OH MY GOD

 

_[6.23pm]_

that is the worst line ever

‘i don’t have a library card but mind if i check you out’ why would you

not the animal impressions oh god

not the monkey not the monkey oh my god you did the monkey

is he actually laughing seungyeon he must be crazy abort abort abort

how do you have more game than me what is this

i’m actually impressed that he likes your brand of weird

thighcrampthighcrampthighcramp

did i hear you right did you just ask him to hold something for you then YOU GIVE HIM YOUR HAND

HE FUCKING LAUGHED AND TOOK IT

WHAT

annnnnnnd now you’re moving

you have no idea how much you owe me

the people behind me are making out now -_-

i hate you

valentines is the worst

 

_[6.34pm]_

update: they left and also left chocolates and a couple of movies here

i’m going back now

…do you think they’d know if i take them

they’re probably too busy making out

like you and your new boyfriend -_-

fine don’t reply i’ll eat chocolate and watch romcoms all night i don’t care anymore

and you’re banned from our room until tomorrow morning

 

—

 

_[6.45pm]_

to: ‘joo

from: wenhan

are you free tonight???

you’re my last hope

 

_[6.56pm]_

from: ‘joo

to: wenhan

sorry, with the bf

valentines remember?

but no chocolate or movies（πーπ）

someone stole them (ಠ⌣ಠ)

 

_[6.56pm]_

to: ‘joo

from: wenhan

how can someone steal them???

 

_[6.56pm]_

from: ‘joo

to: wenhan

…long story

let’s just say it involves my roommate finally going on a date and prickly bushes o(╥﹏╥)o

 

_[6.58pm]_

to: ‘joo

from: wenhan

…

wait THAT WAS YOU

YOU CALLED SEUNGYEON A WEASEL???

HE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A WEASEL

 

_[6.58pm]_

from: ‘joo

to: wenhan

WAIT YOU WERE THERE ∑(;°Д°)

WHERE

HE KINDA DOES

DID YOU TAKE OUR VALENTINES STUFF??? ＼(｀0´)／

 

_[6.58pm]_

to: ‘joo

from: wenhan

YES AND YES

BUSHES

I’M EATING THE CHOCOLATE

I’LL GIVE BACK THE CONDOMS THOUGH EWWW

 

_[7.00pm]_

from: ‘joo

to: wenhan

(,,#ﾟДﾟ)

WENHAN

 

_[7.00pm]_

to: ‘joo

from: wenhan

I’VE SUFFERED TOO MUCH.


End file.
